


Transcendence

by BaaingTree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Altered Mental States, Gen, Mind Control, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaaingTree/pseuds/BaaingTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bill takes over Ford's body, it's transcendent.  Spoilers for Season Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/gifts).



The first time it happens, it's transcendent.

"Open wide, Fordsy!" Bill says. "And DO let your brain fall out!"

And then Bill is in him like lightning and HOLY--

It's like Ford has been going through the world with thick gloves and blinders all his life, and suddenly taking them off. Everything is so BRIGHT and SIGNIFICANT and EASY. His thoughts seem to flow like water, and everything makes sense in a way it never has before, and nothing else matters, he just wants to write down everything before it's gone.

He spends a mad twenty-six hours doing just that, stopping only to scarf down some food and go to the bathroom. Eventually, the coffee and the ecstasy wear off, and Ford keels over, and when he wakes up, he has thirty solid pages of notes, his mouth tastes disgusting, and to his frustration, the high is gone.

He flips through his notes. But they don't burn the way they did last night. They don't seem to make as much sense now either.

"I knew I shouldn't have slept," he complains. "It's gone. All of it is gone."

"Don't worry about it," Bill says. "It'll alllll come back the next time you let me in."

Until now, Ford hadn't even consciously thought about a next time. Now, the idea of anything else seems unthinkable. He HAS to have that high again, has to write everything down...

"When?" he asks.

Bill doesn't smile, exactly. He doesn't have a mouth. But for a moment, his appearance slips, and in that instant, Ford remembers that Bill is just an entity of mathematical elegance and entropy, packaged for his psychological convenience so as not to go mad at the mental sight of him. Something eldritch and terrible and awesome.

And all he can feel is excitement.

"NOW," Bill says.

And there is nothing but fire and math and beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nevanna at the Wish-Fulfillment Ficathon


End file.
